Afternoon Visit
by DevilAmongAngels
Summary: Alec visits Magnus at his apartment and spends some "quality" time with him. Rated M for lemons and maybe language


_Hey there! Ok, so this is my first story, I hope you like it. Enjoy the lemons ;]_

I nervously glanced around as I approached Magnus Bane's apartment. I feel bad for lying to Jace and Isabelle, but I couldn't wait any longer to see Magnus. *Knock*…. *Knock*…. I held my hand up for the third knock when he opened the door. I gasped a little, taking in the sight of him. He looked like he just got out of the shower and only had on a towel on. His black hair, which was normally spiked up, lay flat against his head, framing his sexy face.

"Alec, what a… pleasant surprise," he said with a devilish grin.

I stood there, blushing.

"Well are you just going to stand there all day? Come on in."

I followed him as he turned and walked into the apartment and his towel was starting to slip. He turned around and my heart beat quickened. The next thing I knew Magnus' arms were around me and he was whispering into my ear.

"I've missed you Alec," he said in a sensual tone.

"I was starting to think you didn't care about me," he continued, starting to lick my ear.

"I-I couldn't get away, things came up,"

He moved from my ears to my lips as he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, my tongue intertwining with his.

"What do you say we take this to my room?"

He returned to kissing me, so all I could manage was a mumble. We started toward his room, I nearly fell but he caught me and lifted me gracefully into his arms, all while managing to never break contact with my mouth.

He pulled my shirt off in one swift movement and laid me on the bed gently. I looked at his exposed erect penis and at the towel lying on the ground. Blushing, I turned my gaze up to his face. I stared into his yellow cat-like eyes, which seemed to be devouring my every movement. He started moving down, kissing my neck, then my chest, and lower and lower until he got to my zipper. Looking up at me he pulled the zipper down with his teeth and removed my pants, showing the now, obvious, bulge in my boxers. It wasn't long until my boxers, too, were lying on the ground.

Magnus was standing, and I sat up positioning my mouth in front of his cock. I started to suck on the head while rubbing the shaft. I started slow, sucking on only the head, but steadily getting faster and faster, eventually deep throating the whole thing. I felt him tense up, and he moaned loudly, "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" I kept sucking on his dick, prepared to swallow whatever he could shoot out. The next thing I knew I felt something warm in my mouth; it was more than I expected and some leaked out of my mouth and onto his bed. As I swallowed down the rest of it I heard him slightly clear his throat, expecting me to look up. I did, and I was surprised to see his face right next to mine.

"That was very pleasurable, but we can't let you have all the fun, now can we?" he said, holding my wrists down on the bed.

I know what's going to happen, and even though it's my first time I'm ready. He put lubricant onto his penis and looked at me hungrily, yet at the same time, lovingly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

He started to penetrate me and it hurt, a lot.

"Ahhhhhh…" I let out a pained moan.

He stopped, looking worried.

"I'm fine, keep going."

It started hurting less, and when I looked down, the whole thing was in. He started to slide it back and forth, slow at first, speeding up with every second. He was going so fast now, his balls slapping my ass every time; I started moaning in pleasure, with him joining in moments later. We kept going, and going, until…

"Ahh…" Magnus was trembling. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait… for… me… I'm… almost…ahhhh…"

We both came together, him spraying his cum into my ass-hole, mine going all over my chest. I looked up, seeing a blissful expression on his face, which turned mischievous as he bent down and started licking the cum off of my chest. He spent a lot of time concentrating on my nipples, sucking them, biting them, and twisting them with his hand.

"Ahhhh…." I moaned in pleasure. He went lower and lower, ending up at my cock. He began sucking on it, much more skillfully than I had with him.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cried.

"So am I," he said in a strained voice.

After we had both came, he lay beside me holding me in his arms.

"I love you Alec," he whisper into my ear.

"I love you too Magnus."

We fell asleep like that, me in his arms, and I awoke later with him gazing lovingly at me. I kissed him lightly and looked up at the clock…

"Shit! It's that late? I need to go!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes, putting them on while heading for the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay a while longer?"

"Yea, I told Jace and Isabelle I was going for a walk and that was 3 hours ago!"

I saw a pained look in his face, "You haven't told them yet?"

I paused, not able to find the right words, "no, I haven't…"

I saw another flash of pain before he went to showing no emotion, "Here, let me get the door for you."

I paused in the doorway, and whispered, without turning around, "I'm sorry... "

"I really am…"

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review, added the bit about the nipples for Reader113 ;]_

_*Added Note* I probably won't add any more chapters to this story, sorry for the people who were waiting T.T_


End file.
